


6:15am

by richardnoelchris



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardnoelchris/pseuds/richardnoelchris
Summary: Howard Moon is the airport cleaner and every morning he sees this stylish jet black haired man running frantically past him to catch his flight for college. Howard becomes infatuated by him and curious to know more.
Relationships: Howard Moon & Vince Noir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	6:15am

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had about them so I just wrote it down haha !

I see you nearly….everyday. You always look like you're rushing, maybe you're late for your flight? I don't know but it makes me happy to see you everyday, seeing your jet black hair poking out like a waterfall underneath your woolly hat, because Christmas is coming ha. You know, aha it's….funny but everytime I see you, you drop something, which makes me wonder about you, makes me wonder whether or not you feel the same ahem. I am curious to know more about you to be quite honest with you.

It's 6am at the airport and I'm doing another early morning shift. I go to the cleaning cupboard and get my cleaning equipment out. Call me weird or a freak but I actually have the time you run past me every morning memorised, 6:15 for your 6:30 flight, you must like being fashionably late haha. I look at the clock and it's only 6:05, I….set my cleaning station up too quickly and now I have to pass more time. Shit. I start singing Abba classics to myself trying to work out whether the duration of the songs will be enough time -  _ Dancing Queen  _ is nearly a 4 minute song which means I need to kill 6 more minutes……

  
  


So I sing it to myself….1 more time but….slower ha and then forget where I am in the song while I mop so I have to start again. Christ.

I have butterflies in my stomach, because today when I see you I'm finally going to ask you your name. Which is a big step for me but I think I'm ready.

Aha I've passed enough time which means you'll be running by any second…….now. 

No show.

Ok, ok. Maybe, maybe you're just even later this time no problem it's ok I'll just wait a little longer, maybe my watch is fast or maybe I missed you and you caught a much earlier flight. I start to panic. I take deep breaths and get back to my mopping, because it won't do itself haha. I go back to my bucket of water watching the time go by and feeling like giving up on this silly little…..thing, whatever my stupid plan was pfft yeah right? You probably won't even talk to me anyway, a cleaner in an airport and you a stylish, young….

My thoughts are interrupted when I look down into my mop bucket and see the familiar bobble on top of the white, woolly hat reflected in the water. I look up to make sure you're real and my mind isn't just playing tricks on me and...you are real, as real as….cheese.

"Hi." You say to me as soft as the fur on a polar bear

I say it back and check my watch, "It's 6:30 you're uh pushing it a bit aren't you?" I laugh so you know I meant it as a joke. Something feels different I can't quite put my finger on it….until I notice you don't have any study books clutched to your heart this time. "Oh no books today or are they in your backpack? haha."

"Oh no I don't have them on me today...or my backpack actually." You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, you look so coy, I've never seen you like this before.

"Oh." I take a deep breath and introduce myself, "Howard Moon and you are?"

"Vince Noir." You say and it makes so much sense, you have a beautiful name and you yourself are very beautiful.

"Nice to meet you Vince."

"Likewise Howard." 

"So you probably want the next flight then?"

"Actually. I...don't have college today." You drop your head.

Then look up at me with a cheeky smile and it takes me a minute to realise why you're here today, talking to me. "Oh." 

"Can I get your number?" 

"Um sure haha." I give you my number and you smile from ear to ear. "Call me in the evenings because I always do early shifts so."

"Will do. Merry Christmas Howard."

"Merry Christmas Vince."

You do something I was not expecting at all, you give me a kiss on the cheek and softly say "Bye."

I feel so amazing inside, like my heart is growing 3 sizes, like I'm in a dream. I finally spoke to- well, you spoke to me and you feel the same and that's all I ever wanted. I get back to my cleaning duties and stare at the Christmas trees in the airport, they remind me of you, radiating lights and glitter. Vince Noir, just like tinsel your name wraps itself around my entire being and I feel warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! I'm feeling super festive right now so I had to make it Christmassy haha. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it and have a great day/night all :) x


End file.
